flclfandomcom-20200222-history
Albums
Much of the music of FLCL was written and performed by The Pillows, which has generated mass success and appreciation since the series' release abroad. The ending theme is The Pillows' "Ride on Shooting Star". The remaining music was written by Shinkichi Mitsumune. Two soundtrack CDs — Addict and King of Pirates — and a one-CD "best-of" compilation (FLCL No. 3) were released in Japan and later in America. Another interesting note is that the action sequences were choreographed around the individual tracks used, and not the other way around. The song Little Busters plays when Canti taps into Atomsk's power. There are also many references to guitars, which are used symbolically and physically (though rarely musically) throughout the series. A fourth album, FooL on CooL generation, was released by The Pillows that covers songs used in both FLCL Progressive and FLCL Alternative. This album includes exclusive FLCL cover art referencing the tracks within. 'Addict' Addict is the first soundtrack from the anime series FLCL. Most of the music is by Japanese rock group The Pillows. The rest is by Shinkichi Mitsumune, a composer. This first album includes music which can be found in the FLCL anime series. Compared to the 3rd album these songs are, for the most part, instrumentals. ;Track listing: #"Last Dinosaur" #"Ride on Shooting Star" #"Sad Sad Kiddie" #"Carnival" #"Runners High Version" #"Instant Music" #"Stalker" #"Rever’s Edge" #"Stalker Goes to Babylon" #"One Life" #"Pain" #"Comedian's Gallop" (from The Comedians by Kabalevsky) #"Hybrid Rainbow" #"Selfish-b" #"Pink" #"Beautiful Morning With You" #"Sleepy Head" #"Bran-New Lovesong" #"Come Down" #"Advice Arrange Version" #"Little Busters" ;Credits 1-7, 9, 10, 13, 16-21: Original Songs by The Pillows. Words and music by Sawao Yamanaka. 3, 5-7, 10, 13, 18, 21: Arranged by The Pillows & Tatsuya Kashima. 1, 2, 4, 16, 17, 19, 20: Arranged by The Pillows, Zin Yoshida & Jun Suzuki. 8, 11, 14, 15: Arranged and composed by Shinkichi Mitsumune. 20: Arranged by Shinkichi Mitsumune. 12: Composed by Dmitri Borisovich Kabalevsky (Uncredited) 'King of Pirates' King of Pirates is the second soundtrack from the anime series FLCL. Most of the music is by Japanese rock group The Pillows, the rest by Shinkichi Mitsumune. This volume features several audio dramas, with the cast of FLCL playing the various parts. Due to the dramas included, this album acts as a pseudo-sequel of sorts to the anime. ;Track listing: #"Crazy Sunshine" #"White Ash" #Taxi (Drama) #"Nightmare" #"PATRICIA" #"Memory of Summer" #"Blues Drive Monster" #"Funny Bunny" #Mamiko (Drama) #Ohgiri (Drama) #Harumi (Drama) #"High Risk" #"WEEKEND" #Being Bitten (Drama) #"Another Morning" #"LAST DINOSAUR" #"I think I can" #"ONE LIFE" (hidden track)† † song located at the end of track 17, after an approximately 30 second long pause. This appears to be a "wetter", rougher version than the one featured in Addict. ;Credits 1, 2, 4, 5, 7, 8, 15-17: Original songs by The Pillows. Words and music by Sawao Yamanaka. 8, 17: Arranged by The Pillows, Zin Yoshida, Jun Suzuki & Tatsuya Kashima. 1, 6: Arranged by The Pillows, Zin Yoshida & Jun Suzuki. 4, 5, 15: Arranged by The Pillows, Zin Yoshida & Tatsuya Kashima. 6, 12, 13: Composed and arranged by Shinkichi Mitsumune. 'No. 3' FLCL: Original Sound Track №. 3 is the third soundtrack from the anime series FLCL. The album is a compilation of the first two soundtracks, Addict and King of Pirates, featuring only music by the Japanese rock group The Pillows. Unlike the previous two soundtracks, the songs are the original vocal versions from the band's LPs. ;Track listing: #"Sad Sad Kiddie" #"Sleepy Head" #"I Think I Can"† #"Blues Drive Monster"† #"CARNIVAL" #"Come Down" #"Crazy Sunshine"† #"STALKER" #"Nightmare"† #"Funny Bunny"† #"Beautiful Morning With You" #"Advice" #"RUNNERS HIGH" #"HYBRID RAINBOW" #"LITTLE BUSTERS" #"LAST DINOSAUR" #"Ride on shooting star" † denotes tracks featured on King of Pirates, all others are featured on Addict 'FooL on CooL generation' FooL on CooL generation is the fourth soundtrack from the anime series FLCL. All of the music is by Japanese rock group The Pillows. This fourth album includes music which can be found in the FLCL Progressive and FLCL Alternative anime series, released together as part of the dual-theatrical showings of both series in Japan. It is a mix of tracks from previous albums and new songs to the series. Several of the new songs directly reference episode names, such as "Freebee Honey" and Fool on the planet. ;Track listing: #"Spiky Seeds" #"I think I can" #"Third eye" #"MY FOOT" #"She stood like the engel" #"white summer and green bicycle, red hair with black guitar" #"Freebee Honey" #"Nonfiction (Instrumental)" #"Fool on the planet" #"LAST DINOSAUR" #"The sun that will not rise" #"LITTLE BUSTERS" #"Thank you, my twilight" #"Star Overhead" Category:Fooly Cooly Soundtrack